


In the Name Of

by ecastle_vania



Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [6]
Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU Laura from Carmen Relinquo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Control, Cunnilingus, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tagging this rough sex because of the dynamic but no one really gets hurt, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Not the teen Laura, October Prompt Challenge, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Porn, Sass gets your ass smacked, Technically Monster Fucking but not really?, This was supposed to be a quick bang, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/pseuds/ecastle_vania
Summary: Of course she would pursue him into his dreams. Fortunately for both of them, Gabriel likes to take control. Unfortunately for him, the Laura in his dreams is just as sassy as the vampire who is haunting him in his waking hours.Or, "show me that porn, pa-pa-pa pooooorn"PLEASE NOTE: This Laura is descriptively different than the LOS Laura. Laura is NOT a child and is physically & age-wise an adult.
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	In the Name Of

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> ***** Please note: This Laura is descriptively different than the LOS Laura. This is intentional and based upon reasons set out in the main fic characters of 'Carmen Relinquo.' This prompt fits into that story, as this is what Gabriel was dreaming about in Chapter 7. Laura is NOT a child and is physically an adult.****

In his dreams he was defenseless. There was no pretending that his attraction for her could be brushed off, because there was nowhere to run. But in his dreams, Gabriel Belmont admitted that he didn’t want to run. He wanted to take, own, conquer, and tonight, he would. Here, in his dreams, there was no need to deny himself, and no possibility that he would.

Like some pagan goddess, she waited for him in an ocean of navy silk that cascaded off the bed nestled in the midst of pines and dark moonlight. She wore a sheer crimson sheath that pooled off her curves like dripping gore. A bloody, transparent shimmer, it clung to hips that were built to take whatever he could think of. And he knew he had a great imagination.

Her nipples were points of desire begging for attention, and he ached to know their shape against his teeth. The sheen of her green eyes held challenge and desire as she rose languidly from the bed. Lady Laura, high born vampire, supposed ally of the Brotherhood, and his reluctant companion on this insane journey. How quickly she’d taken hold of his thoughts and now, his dreams.

“Suffer well, Belmont,” she purred to him, trailing the points of her black talons over his cheek. She was tall and it surprised him every time. He turned his head to catch one in his teeth, and explore it with his tongue. That fresh, clean scent that should be impossible for a vampire, saturated the air around him and made his head spin. “Do you know what you want from me then?” she asked him, offering him a knowing smile that exposed her fangs.

Gabriel traced one large blunt finger over her lips, and she arched a brow. “I don’t know why I want you,” he told her honestly, “Perhaps the beast in me recognizes the beast in you.”

“Let us find out,” she said, and drew his head down. Gabriel’s lips pressed into a mouth that was soft and hot, as though he’d laid out in full sun. A teasing zing of spice eased into his palate, and made him think of gingersnaps. With an oath, he cupped her face. She melted into him, all soft invitation and humming strength. It wasn’t a surrender, but a challenge. Could he tame her, or would he be tamed?

As though she had read his mind, she tried to turn him towards the bed, but Gabriel was loath to give control to her. If he was going to dream about this forbidden desire, it would damn well be what he wanted it to be. Instead, he used his bulk to ease her back, and covered her. Perhaps it was surprise, perhaps it was desire, but she parted her lips and arched into him. Gabriel groaned. Here was heat, the burning sun he’d thought was on her lips. Wet, dark sin was inside her mouth, and Gabriel plunged in without looking back.

Something tethered down snapped its ropes, and was gleefully rampaging through him like a werewolf in heat under a full moon. He wanted to climb inside her, and eat her heart. Gabriel plundered her mouth, and fisted the crimson fabric in his hands. Her claws worked their way under his armor, and sharp edges dragged against his skin as she sliced it apart. Impatient, Gabriel yanked her dress down, baring ample white curves to the moonlight’s kiss. Her laughter was teasing; that throaty richness like smoke from burning autumn leaves.

“Was it me, or was this inevitable from the moment we saw each other?” Laura’s voice was taunting, but he did not imagine that edge of lust buried in there. He filled his hands with her flesh, watching her breasts spill over his cupped hands, refusing to be contained. _Gods she is soft, unbelievably so,_ he thought, _how can that be?_ Vampires are tough, muscular, hard. But Laura is warmth, softness, comforting welcome. It’s a ridiculous, frustrating contradiction, and he cannot get enough.

Her hands found his hair, and urged him down to her breast. Gabriel was only too willing to follow, and licked across one hot, rounded curve like it was the first discovery of sugar when he was a boy. Just like the sweetness of that memory, her skin left him begging for more.

“ _Belmont_ ,” Laura cried out, and Gabriel had to grin. Apparently, even in his dreams, she would not call him by his first name. _We’ll see about that,_ he thought, and leaned in to suckle one pert nipple. Laura went electric, shuddered hard into him, and twined her legs around his hips. The pressure of her thighs was delicious, and the damp heat of her pressed up against him. He sucked in his breath. _I am wearing entirely too much clothing_ , he thought. The consideration immediately fled as he cupped her other breast, and brushed his thumb over the peaking bud.

“Eventually, I know one of us will break,” he murmured against her breast, before moving up to that collarbone, “I’m betting it will be you.” He tested the edge of it with his teeth, and is rewarded with her bucked hips.

“You wish,” she retorted, but her delivery was a moan. “Do better than that Belmont,” she commanded him in that snotty tone that set his teeth, and made his cock twitch. Gabriel bit down hard where it met her shoulder, hard enough to bruise. When she wailed, he smirked against her skin _. I didn’t have to wish for that_ , he thought with satisfaction.

When her fingers stroked the outline of his cock through his pants, Gabriel quaked against her. Her grip was firm, and the eager little pants that escaped her were erotic as hell. Every breath was a jolt of lightning across the rivers of desire flowing between them. Using her fingers to frame his arousal, Laura explored him with sure, steady strokes. _Was it possible to go cross-eyed from that?_ he wondered, closing his eyelids in defense against what he was sure he was already doing. “Tell me again Belmont,” she said, as he thrust helplessly into her hand, seeking more of that strong caress, “Tell me you don’t want me.”

“Just as much as you want me, Laura,” he managed, and tore the rest of her gown down. He hissed in frustration when it got caught on her hips, the curves refusing to allow that narrow neckline over their insanely rounded contour.

“Oops, I guess you’ll just have to tear it off m—” she started to drawl, but when he actually did it, her breath caught. It was laden with such excited need that Gabriel felt his pulse jump. He didn’t think it was possible for him to get harder, but apparently it was. Freeing her from the confines of the fabric, he nestled his palm between thighs that were soft as water and cupped her.

“Holy hell, dream or not, that is incredible,” he muttered, as she thrust against his hand. Gabriel traced his thumb through the wet heaven pouring out over his palm. He had every intention of drawing this out, but now? All he wanted was to be inside her. Rearing back, he yanked his ruined armor off, and wrenched the lacings of his undercoat. Laura watched him with an amused expression, her tongue flicking against one fang.

She waited until he had the undercoat off, shirt over his head and off one arm, when she blurred and wrapped the fabric around his other wrist, yanking his arms tight behind him. “My turn,” she purred and shoved the knight on the bed with a flick of her fingers. Gabriel forgot how strong she was. His dropped jaw clacked, when he landed, bare skin on silk.

“You didn’t think you got to have _all_ the fun, did you?” she asked him, a powerful, naked witch under the full moon. Her white hair tumbled down over her shoulders, and curled around her breasts. When she leaned over him, the scented tips teased his chest, and a frustrated moan escaped him. That green, lively fragrance drifted over him and he inhaled it into his lungs like a predator on the hunt.

Eyes on his, she delicately worked his laces out of his pants. It was tortuously slow and frustrating. He was fairly certain she was deliberately teasing him; rubbing and skimming his cock through the fabric. “Define fun for me right now,” he growled at her, eyes narrowed, “this is more like watching leaves fa--!” She’d blurred, yanking off his boots and pants. In a matter of seconds, he was completely naked, and she stood between his thighs, looking down at him with a wicked grin and an appreciative gaze that raked over his body.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” She asked him, “That tongue is entirely too sharp for what I had in mind.” Gabriel could just imagine, a little too well, what she’d had in mind. He wanted it; wanted to taste her. He wanted everything.

“I refuse to 'shut up' while I am tied down,” he retorted, cock twitching. Laura arched a brow, clicked her tongue with no small amount of sass, and splayed her hands on his thighs. She slowly knelt. _Oh shit,_ he thought, _she might be on to something there_. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to smack her in the face with his cock, or beg her to ride him within an inch of his life. _Decisions, decisions._ After all, it was his dream. Although that in itself seemed to suggest that he wanted her to be in control. That was very much not what he’d intended. She already had too much control in their dealings.

“Believe me, this is _not_ tied down,” Laura settled gracefully, and her words drifted up to him, “but if you like, I could change that.”

“If you think I am going to just lie here and— oh _fuck!_ ” Evidently Laura had taken the challenge of shutting him up seriously, because she was busily working his cock like there was an off button for his words on it somewhere. When he felt the heat of her breath on his cock, Gabriel was pretty sure she might actually have found it. _Who knew?_ he thought, as his eyes rolled back into his head. He should have figured that a vampire would know exactly how to suck with such a divine combination of drag and pressure.

It was pleasure heaped upon devastating sensation, as her hand worked in tandem with the suckling bobs of her head. Wet, hot and tight, her mouth begged him to spill over her tongue. He clued in to the sounds she was making with a hot thrill that tightened around his throat, like her fingers around the base of his shaft. Little mewling moans rasped against the head of his cock every time she sank down on him, and when he lifted his head to watch her, he realized she was watching him. Wet green depths stared at him, twin pools of lust piercing his flesh like her fangs. Her lips tightened and slid over him.

 _Fucking hell,_ he thought, _would you look at her._ Gabriel drank in the sight of her, white hair tumbling over pale cheekbones, and extended, pale pink lips. Her mouth stretched over his cock like she’d tried to swallow it whole, and one hand spread out over his thigh, black talons flexing in time with her strokes. Gabriel wanted to see the rest of her, and worked his hands madly against the bedsheets. It was a personal triumph to free one hand, and prop himself up.

“Would you look at that,” he said with wonder, watching her with hungry eyes as she worked his cock over. Nipples hard, hips curving in time with her sucks, she was on her knees, and mentally, so was he. With a wet smack, Laura slipped his cock from her mouth, and it bounced proudly on his stomach. Gabriel hissed with dismay and said, “I didn’t tell you to stop.” Laura smirked.

“I didn’t tell you to sit up,” she tossed back, bending over him, as though to push him back again. Gabriel growled. This had gone on long enough. He seized her by the hair and drew her to his mouth. He bite her lower lip, and then soothed the small wound with his tongue. Using the leverage on her hair, and his other hand cupping that ridiculous ass, he tossed her onto the bed on her knees.

He was fast, and she was disoriented. He released her to position her. Putting his hand on the small of her back, and using the slide of the silk sheets, her ass was presented to him like a gift. Gabriel spread her thighs, and licked up into her wet lips, diving into the heated heart of her. Just like all the other contradictions, Laura tasted like liquid sunshine warming ripe wheat. He could drink her down, and it wouldn’t quench this need.

“Oh my gods, Gabriel!” she shrieked, and he thought, _I guess you **do** know my name. _He wanted to hear it again, and painted her with his tongue. When he flicked against the swollen, slick bud above her entrance, Laura actually begged. “Please _, **oh!** Please, _I want you. Inside me, _now_.”

 _Oh, you can beg better than that,_ he thought with a smirk. She must have felt his grin because she snarled, “ _Suffer well,_ Belmont, you fucking bastard, don’t think I…” He gave her a finger, and felt the slick clench of her envelope him up to his second knuckle. _Sweet Lord she was wet_ , he thought, as she pushed into him with a furious half-mutter. Her fingertips pressed over the back of his hand, and she arched into him, hips flexing as though she could ride his hand to her release.

“You were saying something?” he managed, voice not quite steady. Her ass was obscene, gorgeously rounded, rising and falling. Gabriel gave into temptation, and sank his teeth into one of those stunning cheeks. Laura’s scorching oath was transformed into a throaty whimper as his teeth dug in. Her hips were busy, rolling splendor as she ground down on his finger.

She muttered again and he caught enough to know she was cursing him. As she slid back, Gabriel gave her another finger, and was rewarded with her frantic, stuttering grind against him. She fisted her hands in her hair, and moaned. “I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t catch that,” he said tersely, unbearably aroused and triumphant. _Who shut up who, now?_ he thought.

He had a moment to wonder, curious, about whether she would erupt or implode when she came. When he firmly swirled his thumb under her folds, Laura shattered; her claws fisted into the silk and she screamed his name. The cry of pleasure echoed into the night, and was like a wet lick from her clever tongue along the length of his cock. She came so hard that her thighs trapped his hand against her. He could actually feel her contracting around his fingers, just like she would when he was buried deep inside her. Gabriel bit back his groan and watched her shudder against him.

 _So that’s what she sounded like when she found her release_ , he thought. Or at least what his brain thought she would sound like. It was fucking hot. _There is that_ , Gabriel thought. She collapsed in tumbled heap, and he parted her thighs easily. She whimpered when his fingers slipped from her. “Okay, that wasn’t bad,” she mumbled against the sheets, and he couldn’t help his laugh. Gabriel smacked her ass, and she helplessly arched.

“Tell me Laura,” he said to her, using her own words against her, “tell me you don’t want me.” She stretched, a deliberately seductive roll of her hips and ass into his face. _Fuck, he could see the shine of her slick on her thighs,_ he gulped, awed. She spread her legs wide, and he couldn’t believe how much he _needed_ to be inside of her. He doubted he would last very long; he’d been dripping since she’d told him that she needed him inside her.

“You’ll do,” she said, tossing her hair and looking over her shoulder. Gabriel was not amused. If he was going to fuck her, she would damn well would admit she wanted him. That she’d come for him. He yanked her hair, drawing that soft white cloud into his fist. He used it as leverage to draw her up until she was on her knees, arched back into him, throat exposed to the sky. When he fit his cock against her entrance she hissed. “ _Yes!_ Fuck me, _**now** ,”_ she told him, reaching back to urge his thighs closer.

“Tell me Laura, did you come?” he asked her, sliding past her clenching, needy entrance, and up against that sensitive bud again. She jerked and cried out, trying to slip him inside. “Was it enough to make do?” Gabriel asked as he held her, his other hand at the small of her back. “Obviously, I don’t want to ask you to just lie here and take it, if you aren’t interested. That would be ungentlemanly.”

“Oh, like you have ever tried to be a gentle—!” and he slipped inside her, just a fraction. _By the Gods, the light and the dark, this defined temptation in all the best ways,_ he thought, struggling to keep his grip on the thin layer of control that was keeping him from thrusting like a mad man _._ “You!” she hissed at him and tried to wiggle down onto his cock. Gabriel held her hair in a fierce grip.

He eased his other hand between them, and circled the flesh that held him so tight. _Fuck, he could feel the ridge of his cock through her skin_. “Fuck me,” she demanded, voice tight with fraying control.

 _Oh hell no,_ he thought and told her. “This is all you are getting unless you are honest. You want to pretend that you didn’t just soak my fucking hand? That you didn’t cry out my name when you fell apart for me?” His hand tightened in her hair, not enough to really hurt her, but enough that she understood he was serious. “No, Laura, you found your release with _me_. You’re fucking _me_. You want _me_. You’ll give me your words, and you’ll give them to me **_now_**.”

He could see her jaw work, and the swallow that pushed itself painfully down her throat. When she turned her head to look him in the eye, there was desire in those green depths, but something else, something aware. “What was it you said, ‘Just as much as you want me?’” she asked him and her mouth quirked. “You want me to be honest with you? Be honest with me. Be honest with yourself.” _This isn’t a game_ , he thought, angry with her cryptic answer _._ He opened his mouth to snap, and she finished in almost a whisper. “Yes, Gabriel, I came on your fingers. I want you. I need—,” she never finished. He didn’t need her to.

Gabriel eased Laura back until she was resting on him,and he could slide his hand around to cup her breast. Nipple pressing against his palm, he plunged inside her and she angled her hips down to meet him. She was hot, wet and outrageously aroused, and the angle pressed him inside her with a wicked drag. Her skin was soft and slick against his body. Gabriel could feel the curve of her ass against his hips and his stomach, the silk of her hair draped over his chest, and the tension of her thighs over his. Her tiny choked cry was deliriously erotic and only served to heighten the sense of unreality. _This was utter insanity,_ he thought, and prayed it would never end.

One of Laura’s hands found the back of his head and she wove her fingers into his hair. “Oh fuck, I.. _ooh, Gods, please_ , just move, just _give it_ to me, fuck me…” she pleaded with him. Her blunted talons scraped over his cock as he plunged into her again and Gabriel snapped. He thrust his hips into her hard enough that there was an audible smacking sound between them.

“Oh, I like that,” she told him, in a half-laugh, half-moan, leveraging herself against him for a shallow thrust. "It sounds so perfect."

“Do that again,” he grated out, releasing her hair to cup her hips. When she did, he lifted her higher and she brought her knees down. “Fucking hell,” he ground out as she slipped all the way down onto him. Laura saw her advantage and took it. Bracing herself on the bed, she took control of the pace. Their flesh slapped together, somehow as ancient and true as the wind through the trees. Watching her move on him was exquisite, and as he felt her clench against him, he knew he was very close.

“I want you to touch yourself,” he rumbled to her, and skimmed his hands up to her breasts. Sure, steady strokes on her nipples had her breathless. Gabriel knew he could get her to come with him.

“You want me to come on your cock?” she purred back to him; the effect broken by the hard thrust she shuddered into.

“You want to, and I want to feel it. Why shouldn’t we both get what we want?” he asked her, thrusting again. When he felt her knuckles brush against his shaft, he could not keep his growl of approval quiet. “Yes, Laura, _just_ like that,” he murmured in her ear, lifting his head to watch that elegant hand work between her thighs. Thrusting hard, he tweaked her nipples again and bit her shoulder. With a desperate whimper that merged into a choked sob, Laura disintegrated, contracting around his cock like it was the only tether left to keep her from floating away.

It was like liquid moonlight poured over him and he could not hold out against it. Cupping breasts that spilled out over his hands, Gabriel slammed into her one last time and came. It thundered through him like an ominous warning, pleasure so huge and vast that he felt like he was falling. Falling into her, into this forbidden lust, into a world where the Chosen One can fuck a vampire without consequence or question. His orgasm shoved open doors locked up inside himself that he knew better than to open. Doors behind which monsters lurked. There would be consequences for this fantasy in the world and he had yet to face them. But as he spilled out into her, the only thing he could say was her name.

\--- 

Night and Day  
Heaven and Hell  
Joy and Sorrow  
Light and Shadow  
Praise be to fire  
Praise be to light  
Praise be to hope  
Praise be to dark  
What is dead may never die  
But rises again  
Harder and stronger  
Death, Queen  
God, Devil  
In the name of Goddess  
In the name of Justice  
In the name of Metal  
In the name of The Fox God  
_-“In the Name Of,”_ Babymetal

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 500 words! Gahhh, apparently Gabriel isn't the only one who can't shut up. I apologize for the poor editing, I will likely come back to edit this in November, but I'm running to keep up with Promptober right now :)
> 
> Special thanks to Alexander Krivitskiy for the stunning nude in the moodboard.  
> \---  
> If you'd like to know why Gabriel is dreaming about a vampire, you can get the full story, Carmen Relinquo, [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398588/chapters/64307101)


End file.
